objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Baseball (Inanimate Insanity)
Baseball, labeled The Large And In Charge, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity. He was placed as a member of Team Epic on Inanimate Insanity and is the team captain of The Grand Slams on Inanimate Insanity II. About Baseball Baseball is fairly quiet and is a very intelligent character. He was eliminated in episode 3 of Season 1, and placed last in the season, in Season 2 he became Team Captain of the Grand Slams and is currently still in the game. Despite being very sociable, he doesn't seem to like people calling him fat and or kick them if they do. Fan fiction Human Names * William Parker (TadashiRaiden/CrystallizedPastel) * Baker Ballkewitz (Doomes.desean) * Bryce Harper (NLG) * Lance Berkman (MrFlamerBoy) * Bruce Baker (BrownFamily1108) * Jeffrey "Jeff" Mason (KittyFan2004) * Benjamin "Westward" Joltsen (GameboyNextGeneration) * Brent Teague (Opinduver) * Barney Dinosaur * Bradley Gibbs (Ze Tossere) * Tim Harding * Benday Harris (ZanyWays217) * Brandon Pitcher (Hanjax70) Where Baseball is From * New Hope, Minnesota (KittyFan2004) * Waco, Texas (MrFlamerBoy) * Baltimore, Maryland (Ze Tossere) * Springwood, NSW, Australia * New York City, New York (Hanjax70) Birthdates *January 18, 1994 (U4Again) *February 20, 1998 (KittyFan2004) *March 7th 1978 (Jeremiah Santana) *November 24, 1995 (Ze Tossere) *February 1, 1978 *December 17, 1983 (MasterPad773) *September 13, 1982 (TheGamerAlex2004) *March 6 1999 (ZanyWays217) *August 1, 1997 (BattleForBFDIFan4) *January 30, 1998 (Hanjax70) Trivia *He's the first Inanimate Insanity character ever created. *Baseball was the first character to be confirmed to be in Inanimate Insanity Season 2. *He is usually called fat by the other competitors. This is strange consisting most of the balls characters are the same size as Baseball *He is the widest contestant in Inanimate Insanity. *Baseball sizes change from seasons. In Inanimate Insanity II, he was way bigger than the first season. *He is the lowest ranking contestant in Inanimate Insanity due to Paper rejoining in episode 10. **He is also the lowest ranking male armless contestant in the first season. Gallery Baseball2017Pose.png Baseball-Asset-inanimate-insanity-39617872-500-500.png New Baseball Pose.png BaseballSetUp.png Baseball .png 185px-BaseballIdle.png Baseball eliminated.png BASEBALLYN.png Baseball.png Baseball Pose-0.png Baseball ML.png Baseball Icon for II 2 Camp.png Baseball NEW.png ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png Baseball's icon.png Baseball's Pro Pic.png Baseball Pose.png Baseball1.png Baseball(1).png Baseball Icon .png Baseball 2.png Baseball 2016 Pose.png NB_Baseball.png BaseballCastIdle.png Season_2.11_Baseball.png 32. Baseball (II).png Baseball (II) AIR.png BASEBALLYN.png Baseball NEW.png NB_Baseball.png|Baseball's debut. BaseballIcon.png Baseball Jr..png|Junior! 3. Baseball.png Baseball's Pose.PNG Balloon, Suitcase, Baseball, Nickel.PNG Baseball New Body.png Baseball S2.png Baseball (II) Pose.png Baseballidle.png Image377.png Image66.png Image13.png Image243.png Image132.png Image362.png Image189.png Image406.png Image405.png Image404.png Image403.png Image402.png Image401.png Final 8 II2 12.jpg Bickel2017Pose.png Oof.png Baseball-oof-2008.png 2003cast-oof.png Baseball-oof-2002.png 2005cast-oof.png Baseball-oof-2005.png SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png Ca [[Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Baseball Category:Team Epic Category:The Grand Slams Category:Team Captain Category:American Characters Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:II Category:II2 Category:From California Category:Australian Characters Category:1970's births Category:Christians Category:Contestants Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Kind Category:Born with only Legs Category:Legs Category:From Texas Category:White Category:Big Category:Round Category:Balls Category:Edgy Baseball Category:Elimin [[Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)